wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles Movie/Transcript
Greg: Hi, everybody, we're the Wiggles. I'm Greg. Murray: I'm Murray. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Anthony: And I'm Anthony. Greg: We're about to watch "The Wiggles Movie". You might see Jeff fall asleep. (Jeff falls asleep.) Greg and Murray: Wake up, Jeff. (Jeff wakes up.) Greg: You might see Murray playing his guitar. (Murray plays air guitar while making a ding-a-ling sound.) And of course, you might see Anthony eating lots of food. Anthony: (eating popcorn) I love food. Greg: You might also see our friends Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus and Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate. Murray: You'll probably see our new friend, Wally the Great. He's a magician. He's pretty tricky so keep your eyes open. Jeff: Keep an eye out for the Big Red Car. Anthony: So why don't we go off to the movies! (The Wiggles do their wiggly finger pose and Jeff holds the slate while clicking it.) Anthony: (hurting his hand from Jeff's slate) OUCH! (A 20th Century Fox logo comes on. After the logo, a yellow hill is seen in the black background. Just then, an unusual train is seen while making the word "Movie" followed by the words "The Wiggles" revealing to be "The Wiggles Movie". The camera closes out and opens in while it shows a picture of Waldo the Magnificent.) Wally: (performing a magic trick) Ladies and gentle... (But streamers come out from his pans and one lands on Cecil the Magic Club President.) :Cecil: Wally, Wally, Wally, you maybe the great-grandson of (pointing up portrait) Waldo the Magnificent, but your magic is just not working. Wally: (closes pan lids) Give me a chance. I can prove myself. (putting lids down and takes out 3 rings and tries to make a act) Ah! (Cecil frowns.) I can do it, I can do it, I can do it! (moves backwards and falls off bookshelf) Cecil: Wally, you're still having trouble with your magic. Maybe, you should break this. Wally: But, I can do it, it's so funny, I know. I can be good as the magician as the old guy. I just, I just need that wand. (points to Waldo's wand on Cecil's table) Cecil: Wally, every great magician knows, the magic wand won't help you if you can't help yourself. You must learn if you can happen, but you have to make it happen. That's why I'm presenting the wand to the winner of the magic competition tonight. Wally: (bonks his head on the table) Ow. Tonight, Within the competition's tonight. Jimbo: (arrives) Here are the posters from the magic competition tonight. (brings the posters to Cecil) And Roland is waiting to see you now. Cecil: Thank you, Jimbo.'' (Jimbo leaves)'' Where was I? Ah, Wally. I can't keep saying that wand won't help you unless you first learn the secrets of being a good magician. (showing poster) Wally: Registration closes at 6PM. Cecil: Yes. Wally: That wand is mine. (hitting hand on table) Ah. Cecil: We'll see you. Thank you, Wally. (Roland arrives) Wally: Ah, Roland. Roland: Don't tell me, you're thinking of entering the competition tonight. Wally, the competition is for real magicians. You needn't worry, I'll take good care of Waldo's wand after I win, you can come and watch if you like. But Wally, Wally. Take a tip, don't embarrass yourself by trying to perform tonight. After all, I am Roland the Remarkable and you are... Well, you. (Roland leaves and Wally waves his hand. The music for "Hey There Wally" starts playing when Wally rides on his tricycle on the road while setting off to find a magic wand.) Greg: (singing off-screen) Hey there, Wally You've got to move along Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally Keep on going strong You've got to ride your little tricycle Just keep on pedaling and a-pushing Your feet keep going round in circles As you ride along (Tricycle horn honks.) Hey there, Wally You've got to move along Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally Keep on going strong Wally: I like to be a great magician! Yeah! (serious) I'll need a magic wand. Oh, I hope that I will find one as I ride along. Greg: (singing) Hey there, Wally You've got to move along Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally, Wally Keep on going strong (Wally rides his tricycle on the road while honking his horn and whistling. Mrs. Bingles knocks on the door and Murray holding his guitar opens the door waving.) Mrs. Bingles: Oh, hi, Murray. Murray: Hi, Mrs. Bingles. (Mrs. Bingles enters the room. Anthony holds the fruit salad. Greg irons the shirts and Dorothy eats her roses.) Anthony, Dorothy and Greg: Good morning, Mrs. Bingles. Mrs. Bingles: Hello, Wiggles. It's 2 minutes till showtime. Dorothy: Hi, Mrs. Bingles. (leaving) Mrs. Bingles: Hi, Dorothy. (walking over to see Jeff who is sleeping in a clock chair) Jeff, you're asleep. It's almost show-time. Wake up! (holding her whistle) Ah! This will do the trick. Murray: Mrs. Bingles, don't blow that whistle! (But Mrs. Bingles blow her whistle loudly that causes Anthony to become silly. Jeff wakes up in his wacky while staring at Anthony. Anthony does silly things from playing guitars to a fruit face.) Murray: (to viewers) The sound of the whistle makes Anthony do some very silly things. Mrs. Bingles: We don't have time for this moment. 30 seconds, everyone. Greg: (singing while looking in the mirror)' Me-me-me-me-me-me. Me-me-me-me-me-me. Anthony, Murray and Jeff: (singing while looking in the mirror) You-you-you-you-you-you-you. Mrs. Bingles: Okay, that's it. It's showtime. Greg: Okay, let's go. Wiggles: Beauty mate! (The Wiggles, Mrs. Bingles and Dorothy leave the classroom. The camera shows announcer at Side Stage in off-screen) Announcer: (off-screen) Is everybody seen to be ready, are you ready. Mrs. Bingles Class Students: (off-screen) Yay. Announcer: Well, let's bring on stage, The Wiggles. Mrs. Bingles Class Students: Yay. Greg: Hello, everybody. Hi. Hello. And welcome to the show today. It's great to see you all here. We're The Wiggles. I'm Greg. Murray: I'm Murray. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Anthony: And I'm Anthony. Okay guys, get ready, we need your help. We need to dance and sing along with us. It's Wiggle Time. Mrs. Bingles Class Students: Yay. Anthony: Dorothy, would you like to have a dance with all of us? Dorothy: Sure, I love to. Anthony: That's great but hang on a second, because we've been asked everyone. Guys, would you like to have a, would you like to have a... Mrs. Bingles Class Students: (whispering) Yes. Anthony: Would you like to have a dance with Dorothy? Mrs. Bingles Class Students: Yay. Anthony: Let's all dance with Dorothy. (Murray plays his Red Starry Guitar.) Dorothy: Come on, everybody, let's dance. Wiggles: (singing) Dorothy, Dorothy, would you like to dance with me? Dorothy, Dorothy, would you like to dance with me? Greg: First you take your hands And you put them on your hips. You sway from side to side And let your backbone split. Wiggles: Dorothy, Dorothy, would you like to dance with me? Dorothy: This is fun. Wiggles: Dorothy, Dorothy, would you like to dance with me? Greg: Next, you turn your head You turn it from side to side Dorothy: Everybody dancing Then you shake your hands. It's really out of sight. Wiggles: Dorothy, Dorothy, would you like to dance with me? Dorothy: (giggles) Wiggles: Dorothy, Dorothy, would you like to dance with me? Dorothy: Keep dancing. Wiggles: Dorothy, Dorothy, would you like to dance with me? Dorothy, Dorothy, would you like to dance with me? 'Dorothy: (giggles) (The kids cheer and applaud.) Greg: How about a big clap for Dorothy? Wasn't she great? (Jeff sleepwalks.) Anthony: That was great fun. You know how much Dorothy loves to dance. Murray: Almost as much as she loves eating roses. Dorothy: Oh, I love eating roses. Greg: But not as much as Jeff likes sleeping. Look at this, everyone. (The girls giggle.) Jeffrey is always falling asleep. I guess we better wake him up. When I count to 3, let's all say "Wake up, Jeff!" and that will wake him up and jump up and down and do all sorts of silly things. It'll be really, really funny. So when I count to 3, let's say "Wake up Jeff". 1, 2, 3. Wiggles and Kids: WAKE UP JEFF! Jeff: (waking up while flapping like a bird) Anthony: Jeffrey, are you awake now? Jeff: I'm awake now, Anthony. Anthony: That's great. Thanks for waking up Jeff up, everyone. Thanks for waking Jeff up, thanks for waking Jeff up, thanks for waking Jeff up. Jeff, we need you. Jeff: You do? Anthony: (robot voice) We need you. Jeff: (robot voice) You do? Anthony: We need to show you how to dance to the next song. B-b-b-boom. Jeff: OK, b-b-b-boom. Anthony: Thanks, Jeffrey. What we need you to do is to show everybody... Jeff: Everybody. Anthony'': Everyone. '''Jeff: Everyone. Anthony: How to point your fingers... Jeff: Point my fingers. Anthony: ...And do the twist. Jeff: And do the twist. Anthony: Cha-cha-cha. Jeff: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Greg: La-la-la. Murray: Ha-ha-ha. Hey, I know. Let's all point our fingers and we'll do the twist together. B-b-b-boom. Greg: Alright, everybody, let's all get ready to point our fingers and we'll do the twist. Here we go. (singing) Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Anthony: Everybody's twisting, Greg. Greg: Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Anthony: We're all doing the twist. Wiggles: Well, we're gonna go up, then go down Get back up and turn around Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Anthony: What's next, Greg? (Camera cuts outside from the concert. Wally rides his tricycle when he hears singing in the distance.) Greg: (off-screen) Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? Murray: Oh boy, that's hard. Greg: Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? Murray'': Shaky, shaky. '''Wiggles: Well, we're gonna go up, then go down Get back up and turn around Can you stand on one foot and shake your hands? (Wally takes off his bike helmet while getting off his bike and starts walking.) Wally: (noticing his cape covering himself) WHOA! Who turned out the light? Anthony: What's next, Greg? What's next? Greg: Well, can you point your fingers and do the twist? Jeff'': Pointy, pointy, pointy. '''Greg: Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Anthony: I'm doing the twist really fast, Greg. Wiggles: Now we're gonna go up, then go down Get back up and turn around Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Greg: Give yourselves a big clap. You were great twisters, everyone. Well done. Well done. Well, that should keep you awake there, Jeff. Jeff: Y-y-yeah. Greg: But what about Dorothy? You must be tired for all that dancing. Dorothy: I sure am. Greg: Why don't you take a little rest, maybe munch on a few roses? Dorothy: Oh, roses, yummy! I love eating roses. Maybe I'll just have a little nibble. Greg: Alright. See you later, Dorothy. Dorothy: (leaving the stage) Bye. Wiggles and Kids: Bye. Anthony: (to kids) OK, come in closer, everyone, so you can hear me. (The kids come in closer.) OK, can you keep a secret, everyone? Kids: Yes. Anthony: Well, today is Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday. Yeah, and we're gonna give her a great big surprise party for her tonight. You're all invited to join in the fun but we must keep it a secret. Dorothy loves her surprise. Dorothy: (off-screen) Yummy roses. Oh Wiggles, Wiggles. (The Wiggles and the kids all gasp while spotting Dorothy coming.) Anthony: (to kids) Oh, and remember, no word anyone. (closes lips) Zip. (The other Wiggles and the kids zip their lips. Dorothy arrives back while holding her roses.) Jeff: (unzipping lip) How is that, Dorothy? Dorothy: Yummy for my tummy, yummy for my tummy, Jeff. I'm so happy today. Do you know what special day it is? Murray: Oh, Tuesday. Greg: Wednesday. Dorothy: No, I meant... Wiggles: Christmas day! Jeff'': Chinese new year. (The Wiggles chat about what day it is.) '''Dorothy: No. (leaves sadly away) They forgot my birthday. Wiggles: Whew! Anthony: That was close. Thanks, everyone. Poor Dorothy thinks we've forgotten her birthday. She'll get such a surprise tonight. Greg: (holding magic vase) And talk about surprises, how about I perform a little magic? (removing hankie showing a vase of magic flowers. The other Wiggles and kids applaud.) (More Coming Soon) Category:Transcripts